


Reverse

by anonomousfan



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonomousfan/pseuds/anonomousfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase gets more than he bargained for after sneaking into Kimiko's citadel. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse

Kimiko sat on her throne, her hands resting on the arms of the stone chair and her feet crossed at her ankles. She slowly rapped her nails on armrest and glanced at the golden puzzle box in her lap, nestled amongst the fabric of her gold dress. It lay on the belly of a delicately embroidered black dragon. She stared at the box and is intricate carvings and pursed her lips. Her mother was in there, locked away like a dog by the Xiaolin fifteen hundred years ago. After all this time she had finally managed to wrangle it out of the Temple's grasp. Now, she just needed to figure out how to open the damn thing before they came storming into her citadel to take it back. Once her mother was free and at full power they wouldn't stand a chance. Kimiko brought her hand up and stroked the lacquer container. The tiger at her feet rubbed its head on her legs. His mistress absently stroked behind his ears.

"Soon mother, "she whispered. Kimiko's face slowly bloomed into one of her rare smiles. As soon as she learned a way to open the tiny prison she would see her mother again. Kimiko felt a sudden shift in the air and grinned. Someone had walked through her barrier. The Tiger growled and rose.

"It is alright Qin, I want them to come." The tiger glanced at his mistress before bowing his head. The tiger turned and walked from her throne. He growled at the multiple sets of glowing eyes peering from the darkened edges of the circular room. They disappeared along with Qin into the darkness.

The echo of feet on marble could be heard as the intruder walked into the throne room. Soon the form of Chase Young appeared, his blue robes almost glowing in the moonlight that streamed from the stain glass windows. He wore a frown, his amber eyes glaring at her in disapproval. Kimiko licked her lips.

"Hello Chase." The monk nodded his head.

"Kimiko."

"And what brings you to my humble abode?" she said. Kimiko crossed one leg over the other, the creamy flesh of her leg revealing itself through the slit in her dress. She wiggled her foot and Chase's eyes strayed to the appendage before slowly moving up the length of her leg. He suddenly snapped his eyes back to her face, the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks. Kimiko was glad she had opted not to wear armor today.

"You know why I'm here," He said. He voice was commanding.

"Ah yes." Kimiko held up the puzzle box. "You mean this?"

"Return it to me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you don't even know how to open it." Kimiko's lips spread into a languid smile. She lowered her eyelids and stared at Chase. The master monk shifted slightly.

"But you do, Chase. I know Dashi told you how." Chase scoffed.

"You think I'm just going to open it for you?" The warrior crossed his arms and stared hard at her. Kimiko giggled and used her hand to flip her hair behind her back, revealing the top of her robe. Her shoulders and the tops of her breasts were exposed and Chase's glare faltered.

"You know what else I know?" Kimiko said. She rose from her throne and prowled to the monk, her body swaying.

"You know nothing witch." Chase said. Kimiko put her hand on his shoulder, dragging her palm along his collarbone as she moved behind him. She put her lips against his ear, feeling the softness of his hair against her face. She felt Chase shiver and grinned before whispering slowly.

"I know you regret rejecting Hannibal's offer." Chase stiffened but did not reply. Kimiko planted a breathy kiss onto the side of his neck. She licked his skin before raising her other hand. She flicked her fingers and a magical illusion appeared before them. It showed Chase, wearing golden armor and a cruel grin. His reptilian eyes glowed as he stared at his Xiaolin counterpart.

"That could have been you. All of this could have been yours." She dragged her hand from his collarbone to rake her nails across his chest. Chase stared at the illusion with wide, unblinking eyes.

"You should have been on this throne, not me." Kimiko began fingering the buttons of his shirt.

"You could have ruled the world with me at your side." She kissed his neck, undoing one of the buttons. Chase leaned his head back with a moan as she bit into his skin.

"I can still give you what you want," She whispered against his skin, sliding her hand through the opening of his shirt. Chase jolted, grabbing her wrist in an iron grip and tearing her hand from his shirt. He spun around and pushed her away from him, his eyes staring at her like a frightened doe.

"You don't know anything about me!" He began to back away. Kimiko tilted her head and fingered the front tie of her dress. It slipped off her left side with the motion, revealing a creamy breast. Chase stared at her chest, his mouth parting.

"Are you sure?" She said slowly, licking her lips. Chase shook his head violently.

"You will not seduce me witch!" He turned on his heal and walked bristly out of her throne room. Kimiko laughed out loud.

"He'll be back."


End file.
